Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for issuing a print instruction from application software on an OS to a printing apparatus and, more particularly, to a print setting control technique of a printer driver which allows the printing apparatus to execute print processing.
Description of the Related Art
As software required to allow a printing apparatus such as a printer to execute print processing, a printer driver is available. An information processing apparatus, which incorporates the printer driver, can set various kinds of print setting information such as a selection of a paper cassette, a setting of a color processing method, and a selection of a paper discharge method. In the printer driver, a plurality of pieces of print setting information can be generally registered as one batch setting information, and by selecting this batch setting information, the plurality of pieces of print setting information which match the purpose intended can be easily set.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-222159 describes a registration method of batch setting information, and setting items which can be registered. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-073304 describes a method which gives means for registering batch setting information to a general permission user, and displays the registered batch setting information for only the registered user.
In the related arts, an administrator cannot set whether or not each of a plurality of pieces of batch setting information, which are registered in advance in a printer driver, is provided to a general authorized user. For this reason, when the administrator wants to allow the general authorized user to use only specific batch setting information of the plurality of pieces of batch setting information, a dedicated printer driver, which is preset with only the specific batch setting information, has to be installed. When such dedicated printer driver is installed, and when the administrator wants to change the batch setting information to be used by the general authorized user, a new dedicated printer driver has to be installed again.